


Tiny Dancer

by msharleyquinn85



Category: DWTS - Fandom, Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Dancing with the stars - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, Sassy, Surprise Kissing, dwts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: Val and Ana meet doing DWTS, what happens when they both finally admit their feeling for each other?





	

Tiny Dancer

 

“Val I’m just not gonna get it, it’s too hard,” Ana said sighing in frustration.   
“You’ll get it babe, just gotta keep working on it and get out of your head.”  
“We’ve been working on it all day and I haven’t gotten it right once, what makes you think I’m gonna get it?”  
“You get the steps when we break them up, it’s just a matter of you putting the whole thing together. Come on, let’s give it a rest for today and go grab something to eat.”  
“Okay,” she said walking without the usual bounce in her step. Val noticed and put his arm around her and asked where she wanted to go eat in an attempt to get her mind off of this weeks routine.  
“Would it be totally lame if I wanted to eat at Urth Cafe again?”  
“Yes it would be,” said Val chuckling, knowing that it was the sassy latina’s favourtie place to eat. 

They drove to the cafe in Ana’s car listening to Ariana Grande’s side to side. Val smiled as he watched her sing and dance along to the song and secretly posted a video to his Instagram.   
“Feeling better?” he asked  
“Nope,” she replied  
“But you were just singing and dancing how could you not be feeling better?”   
“I still haven’t gotten food.” Val laughed, how much Ana loved food and how cranky she got when not properly fed. 

They got through dinner with little conversation, as Ana was too busy eating and enjoying her latte to say anything.  
“Jesus woman, take a breath before you choke on something.” Anna just shot him a dirty look and kept eating. After dinner they were both in what could only be described as a food coma, and they sat at their table until they were able to pick themselves up and leave.

“Here you drive,” Ana said handing her keys to Val. As they drove back Ana scrolled through her Instagram feed and saw the video Val had posted of her singing and dancing along to Ariana.  
“Val are you fucking kidding me?”  
“What?” he said innocently  
“You know what you ass.” He laughed  
“Why would you post that?”  
“Because it was awesome and funny”  
“Not cool Val, not cool”

They drove back the best of the way to the studio in silence, Ana pretending to still be mad at Val. When they got back to the studio Val apologized to Ana before she got out of the car.  
“Sorry I posted that video, I didn’t think you would get so mad.” he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, not letting her go and causing Ana’s heart to race.   
“I really don’t care, I was just giving you a hard time.” They stayed like this like this for a while, Ana enjoying being wrapped up in Val’s arms, until the uncomfortable position made their back hurt and they broke apart. As they pulled away Val stared at Ana and then place a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Ana’s heart fluttered and she got butterflies in her stomach. She looked at Val through her thick eyelashes, took a deep breath and kissed him. Her mind raced at 100 miles a minute and she pulled away stuttering an apology  
“Val I’m sorry, I just...” She started to say, but Val cut her off by kissing her back. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. They kissed until they were both our of breath and had to pull away from each other.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” said Val  
“Oh I think I have some idea,” said Ana. They kissed again and went their separate ways, both on cloud nine.


End file.
